Typical hair conditioning products have a particular thick, creamy rheology that is desirable for such products. These products are based on the combination of a surfactant, which is generally a quaternary ammonium compound, and a fatty alcohol. This combination results in a gel-network structure which provides the composition with a thick, creamy rheology. However, while these same components deliver conditioning benefits to the hair, they also tend to deposit on hair in such a way that leaves hair looking and feeling dirty. Hair treated with such compositions tends to resoil much more quickly than untreated hair.
Alternative conditioning and thickening systems have been used in hair care compositions, but none have been found to date which provide this same desirable rheology, while at the same time providing superior conditioning benefits.
Though hair care products thickened with polymer thickeners can be made to have a thick rheology, these products generally are characterized by an undesirable "slimy" feel and do not hold their poured shape.
Nonionic water-soluble cellulose ethers are employed in a variety of applications, including hair care compositions. Widely used, commercially-available nonionic cellulose ethers include methyl cellulose, hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose and ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose.
Better thickening efficiency is realized with higher molecular weight cellulose ethers. However, production of such materials is difficult and expensive. Though crosslinking of these polymers is an alternative way to achieve high viscosity solutions, good crosslinking techniques are not known. Of course, high concentrations of polymers will also provide high viscosity but such an approach is inefficient and impractical, particularly due to the high expense involved. Furthermore, use of highly crosslinked polymers or high levels of polymeric thickeners may result in a vehicle system that is too elastic for the present uses.
A number of references teach the use of nonionic cellulose ethers and water-soluble gums for thickening hair care compositions. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,928, Glover, issued Dec. 10, 1985, teaching a hair conditioner comprising a suspension system which consists of one of glucan gum, guar gum, and hydroxyethylcellulose; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,230, Grollier et al., issued Apr. 8, 1986, which teaches cosmetic compositions for treating hair which comprise as thickening agents hydroxyethylcellulose, or water-soluble vegetable thickening agents, such as guar gum. Japanese Patent Publication 61-053211, published Mar. 7, 1986, discloses a hair colorant containing an aromatic alcohol, xanthan gum, and hydroxyethylcellulose.
Certain cellulose ethers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,277, Landoll, issued Oct. 14, 1980, which are relatively low molecular weight but which are capable of producing highly viscous aqueous solutions in practical concentrations. These materials are nonionic cellulose ethers having a sufficient degree of nonionic substitution selected from the group consisting of methyl, hydroxyethyl, and hydroxypropyl to cause them to be water-soluble and which are further substituted with a hydrocarbon radical having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms in an amount between about 0.2 weight percent and the amount which renders said cellulose ether less than 1%, by weight, soluble in water. The cellulose ether to be modified is preferably one of low to medium molecular weight; i.e., less than about 800,000 and preferably between about 20,000 and 700,000 (about 75 to 2500 D.P.).
These modified cellulose ethers have been disclosed for use in a variety of composition types. Landoll ('277) teaches the use of these materials in shampoo formulations. Hercules trade literature teaches the use of these materials in shampoos, liquid soaps, and lotions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,004, Goddard, issued July 28, 1987, discloses the use of these materials in mousse compositions for the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,089, Leipold, issued Nov. 27, 1984, teaches dentifrice compositions containing these materials.
These materials have been found to provide a rheology very much like the desirable gel-network structure of typical hair conditioners (without the slimy feel associated with most polymeric thickeners), when they are combined with water-insoluble surfactants at certain critical levels.
Silicone materials have been used to provide hair conditioning as an alternative to, or in combination with other hair conditioning materials. Siloxanes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,911, Oppliger, issued Sept. 28, 1965) and siloxane-containing polymers have been taught for use in hair conditioning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,902, Fridd et al., issued July 22, 1986, describes hair conditioning or shampoo/conditioner compositions which include a polydiorganosiloxane having quaternary ammonium substituted groups attached to the silicone, and a polydiorganosiloxane having silicon bonded substituents which are amino-substituted hydrocarbon groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,161, Kollmeier et al., issued Mar. 31, 1987, describes a group of organopolysiloxane containing betaine substituents. When used in hair care compositions these compounds are said to provide good conditioning, compatibility with anionic components, hair substantivity, and low skin irritation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,347, Starch, issued Jan. 7, 1986, relates to hair conditioning compositions which include siloxane components containing substituents to provide attachment to hair. Japanese Published Application 56-129,300, Lion Corporation, published Oct. 9, 1981, relates to shampoo/conditioner compositions which include an organopolysiloxane oxyalkylene copolymer together with an acrylic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,893, Hirota et al., issued Oct. 30, 1984, describes shampoo/conditioner compositions containing a phosphate ester surfactant and a silicon derivative (e.g., polyether- or alcohol-modified siloxanes). Polyether-modified polysiloxanes are also disclosed for use in shampoos in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,970, Korkis, issued May 18, 1976. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087, Morlino, issued Jan. 22, 1980, describes quaternary derivatives of trialkylamino hydroxy organosilicon compounds which are said to have superior hair conditioning properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,499, Bolich et al., issued Feb. 20, 1990, discloses hair care compositions comprising rigid silicone polymers, which are said to give both style retention and conditioning benefits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,459, Cobb et al., issued Mar. 6, 1990, discloses hair care compositions comprising a filler reinforced silicone gum, a silicone resin and a volatile carrier, which are said to provide both style retention and conditioning benefits.
Siloxane-derived materials have also been used in hair styling compositions. Japanese Published Application 56-092,811, Lion Corporation, published Dec. 27, 1979, describes hair setting compositions which comprise an amphoteric acrylic resin, a polyoxyalkylene-denatured organopolysiloxane, and polyethylene glycol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,978, Homan et al., issued May 17, 1988, describes hair setting compositions (such as hair sprays) which include the combination of a carboxy-functional polydimethylsiloxane and a cationic organic polymer containing amine or ammonium groups. Hair styling compositions which include polydiorganosiloxanes and a cationic organic polymer are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,677, Gee et al., issued Mar. 29, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,851, Cornwall et al., issued Feb. 16, 1988. European Patent Application 117,360, Cantrell et al., published Sept. 5, 1984, discloses compositions, containing a siloxane polymer having at least one nitrogen-hydrogen bond, a surfactant, and a solubilized titanate, zirconate, or germanate, which act as both a conditioner and a hair styling aid.
Finally, European Patent Publication 155,806, Pings et al., published Sept. 25, 1985, discloses hair conditioning compositions comprising a silicone conditioning agent, a dimethicone copolyol, a cationic surfactant, and a lipid material. Such compositions are said to provide cleaner conditioning.
It has now been found that utilization of the vehicle bases of the present conditioner compositions enables the deposition of large amounts of conditioning agents including silicone conditioning agents, cationic surfactants, and, surprisingly, fatty alcohols, onto hair without the drawbacks generally associated with the use of such materials.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair conditioning composition characterized by a gel-network-like rheology, which provides superior hair conditioning without the drawbacks associated with typical hair conditioners.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hair conditioning composition which exhibits good deposition of hair conditioning agents, both in terms of quantity and quality, while minimizing deposition of the vehicle system components.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.